Revenge is Sweet
by Missing Missy
Summary: It's junior year at Gallagher Academy and they're planning another exchange with Blackthorne Institue. But this time Gallagher is going to Blackthorne! What happens when everyone's in a prank war? What if one prank goes too far? *Newer/Rewritten Version*
1. Chapter 1

_You know what they all say, "**Revenge is Sweet…"**_

_It's junior year and Gallagher Academy is doing another exchange with Blackthorne Institute. But this time around, Gallagher is making the trip to Blackthorne. What happens when Cammie Morgan and her friends find themselves at war with a couple Blackthorne boys? Here's a hint: a lot of pranks. A lot can happen when you have teenaged spies-in-training are planning complex pranks. No one is safe, even the teachers. But what happens if one prank goes too far?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Blackthorne Institute is a spy school just like Gallagher Academy. The Circle of Cavan doesn't exist…yet (Still pending). So that means Zach's mother may not have gone rogue (maybe).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series. Ally Carter does. I just own this story's plot, its title, and the characters I have obviously created. So please do not sue or steal my ideas without my consent. Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge is Sweet<strong>

_By Missing Missy_

Chapter 1: It's Great to Be Home

I looked out the windows to the manicured lawns of Gallagher Academy. Another boring summer finished, another exciting semester to start. I wonder what this semester would bring? What would be the next shocker that I should prepare myself for? Well, I guess since I _do_ go to a school for spies I should expect everything to happen.

Yeah, that's right, I go to a spy school. Did you really think Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Women was a snobby rich girls' school? Well, you're wrong. We are in no way snobby. Those are just rumors and covers. We're actually super smart intellectuals who could beat any team of Olympic athletes.

Sporty and smart, a great mix, huh? As spies-in-training, we learn how to speak up to fourteen different languages and could defeat a dozen experienced black belts with our hands tied behind our backs. Believe me now? No? Eh, I've spent enough time explaining my school.

As I was saying before, what could this semester's shocker be? I mean two semesters ago, when I started my sophomore year, I had an illegal relationship with a civilian. Josh Abrams, my first boyfriend. He happened to witness me being "kidnapped" for my Covert Operations midterm and thought I was really being kidnapped. So he decides to follow me and drive a forklift into my teacher, Mr. Solomon. Mr. Solomon wasn't pleased about being run over, he also didn't like the fact I was dating a civilian either. (Well, I guess Josh _did_ discover that Gallagher was a _spy_ _school_, but that's beside the point.) We ended up giving him a memory erasing tea to make him forget that night. But that's an old story I'd rather not re-live again. I've learned my lesson, no dating civilians. It's too much of a hassle when you're living a life of a spy with all the covers and lies.

One semester ago, we found out there was another spy school, for boys. Now, remember, I go to an _all_ _girls school_. No boys. So finding out, well, it caused some excitement in the school. Okay, I lied. _Everyone_ was thrilled to find out there were boys who were training to be spies like us. So when Blackthorne Institute for Boys sent a delegation of fifteen boys, well, almost every single girl in the school (almost one hundred) freaked out. Yeah, the ratio of guys to girls was a bit low. Personally, I feared for most of the guys since they were outnumbered and the wrong move can mean certain pieces of their anatomy would be missing.

The arrival of Blackthorne meant another thing too: Zachary Goode. He may be the cockiest guy I have ever met. Okay, so he's one of the few guys I have met. But out of the handful I know, he's arrogant. And I admit, sadly, he has every reason to be. After spending a semester with him, I have learned that he's one of the best spies-in-training in Blackthorne. He even managed to beat me, the Chameleon at my own game. No one was ever able to find me. Not even my own parents. Only two people have ever seen me. Josh, and Zach. It was something everyone though was impossible, till last year.

Unlike Josh though, Zach actually _saw_ me. Josh just saw my cover, Cammie Solomon, a religious, homeschooled girl with a cat named Suzie. Zach on the other hand, saw me: Cammie Morgan, a Gallagher Girl and a spy-in-training. He knew I would lie about everything and anything, he knows my strengths and my weakness, he knows who my friends are, my family, and my lifestyle. He knows me. Josh did not. He doesn't know where my secret hiding spots were, who my best friends were, nothing.

So I guess what I have been rambling out was: I have figured out that Josh was just a small crush and I'm completely over him. Furthermore, I _may_ have feelings for Zach because he actually sees me, the real me. And no, he is not a stalker because he happens to know my favorite secret passageways. He's a spy, a good one too. All good spies notice things. He is one of the few people that knew the real me.

Now here I am, sitting by a window wonder what bombshell would shake up my junior year. I look down the long driveway to see a couple of limos driving up. My sisters are back! (They aren't really my sisters; they're just all of my classmates that are returning from summer break) I noticed one limo in particular with a small English flag waving in the breeze. Speaking of bombshells…

I quickly got up and sprinted down the hallway towards the front door, narrowly missing Anna Fetterman and Eva Alvarez who just turned the corner carrying their luggage. I pushed the doors open, revealing the warm sun and cool early autumn breeze, and stood at the steps of the school. The limo with the flag of England stopped just feet were I was. The driver got out and opened the car door at the end. Out came one of my best friends, Rebecca Baxter, the British Bombshell.

"Bex!" I ran down the steps to hug her, English and all. I forgot to mention that Bex is the only non-American Gallagher girl in history, something she's quite proud of.

"Cammie," Bex exclaimed (in her thick British accent I might add). "How was your summer?"

"Stuck at my grandparent's ranch in Nebraska," I shrugged. Don't get me wrong I love my grandparents. But it's a bit boring on the ranch when you're supposed to be training to be the top CIA agent. "But I helped around with the hard labor and stuff. You?"

She grinned, "I helped my parents disable a bomb in the Sphinx." Did I mention her parents were one of the top MI6 agents in the U.K.? Yeah, that's where Bex got all her talent. Never get on her bad side during P&E, you'll be limping around for weeks.

"Nice," I picked up one her bags. "Ready to go up?"

"Yeah, let me help you," she piled the rest of the bags into my hands and skipped up the steps.

"Thanks, Bex," I grumbled. I glared at her grinning self on the steps. She must have gotten lots of sun in Egypt because her cappuccino skin seemed darker and glowed brightly in the sun. Even her dark hair seemed shinier than usual.

"You look different," I stated. I walked towards the front door with ease, even though the bags were heavy. "What's new?"

"There was this great beauty shop that just opened near my flat in London," she said as she grabbed some of her bags I was carrying. "They have fabulous shampoos and conditioners there. Don't get me started on the moisturizers."

"Are you guys talking about _La Jolie Fleur_?" A voice came from above them.

I looked up to see a Macey McHenry standing at the top step of the grand staircase, grinning at us. You must be wonder why the senator's daughter was at a spy school. Well, she's Gillian Gallagher's (the founder of the school) great, great, great granddaughter. And no, her parents do not know she's attending a spy school, which was exactly what she wanted; to do something her parents would never find out about. (Macey was a bit of a rebel when she first came here last year.)

Her signature shiny black hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail and her blue eyes shone with interest. As usual, she was still flawless. She was actually asked to be a model when she was in New York City a couple times, but obviously, she declined. It still shocks me on how quickly someone who has never grew up knowing about the life of a secret agent, or being born a super genius, could ever become a spy in less than a year. But then again, it was Macey McHenry, America's most famous daughter.

"Macey!" Bex and I raced up the stairs, still carrying her heavy bags, while trying not to trip. Which by the way is impossible for us since we were trained not to trip up the stairs (unless it was on purpose, of course).

"When did you get here?" I asked. I didn't remember seeing her upstairs earlier.

"Just a couple minutes ago." I dropped Bex's bags on the floor and gave my other best friend a quick hug. "So, were talking about _La Jolie Fleur_? The one in London?" she asked while giving Bex her hug.

"Yeah," Bex nodded. "Isn't it amazing? The products are wonderful!" Bex's accent was getting more British each syllable.

"I know," Macey exclaimed. "I was in London for the day before heading to Switzerland with my parents. My mom wanted to check out the store since she owns a beauty company too. Even she was impressed."

I scrunched my eyebrows. Sure, I got how important make-up was to us girls. But how can a shop in London be that wonderful? I voiced my opinion.

"Oh Cammie," Bex sighed dramatically. "You have no idea how fantastic it is. They have ever-single type of beauty product in the world for many different types of girls. They categorize everything by your personality and appearance and give you the products that would work great together."

"They even have something that would fit your personality!" Macey added. "And, they're all environmentally safe and made of organic materials."

"You can be the true you and be _La Jolie Fleur_!" they chorused together. I'm guessing that's the motto.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, makeup is still makeup to me." I picked up Bex's bags, "Let's go to the suite guys."

I threw Bex's bags on her bed and fell onto my own bed. Bex began unpacking and Macey walked into her walk-in closet. I sighed and picked at my worn, but warm quilt. Then I realized something.

"Where's Liz?" I asked.

Bex stopped unpacking, "I have no clue. She's usually here earlier than me."

Macey stuck her head out of her closest. "Yeah, where is she? I mean, by now, something should be broken accidentally by her," she said confused.

**CRASH!**

"Oopsy daisy," A very southern voice said from the doorway.

We all turned to see our smallest, but smartest roommate in the doorway with a shattered pot full of flowers by her suitcases, Elizabeth Sutton, our super genius best friend. She's also a bit of a klutz. Bex thinks it's because she's blonde. (But of course she was joking, _we think…_)

"Liz!" We all went to hug her, careful to avoid the shards of the pot on the floor next to us.

"Sorry about the flower pot, guys." Liz apologized, her face bright red. "I was just standing there and my suitcases, they fell."

"Oh, Lizzie!" Bex exclaimed. She grabbed Liz's suitcases and brought them to her bed where Macey began to unpack them.

"How's your summer?" I asked. "Did you fall asleep by the pool again?"

"Yes," she blushed. I laughed. "But! I remembered to put on sun block. See, no sun burns." She showed us her arms, and they were actually tanned.

"Good job, Elizabeth." Macey patted her back.

Liz beamed. "Oh, and guess who got to create the new firewall for Gallagher?"

"No, bloody way," Bex grinned.

"Great job Liz!" I smiled, that was our super genius for you.

My watch beeped. 5:45 pm. "Guys, we should get ready for the Welcome Back Feast. It's in 14.37 minutes," I said while rummaging through my drawers for my navy blue plaid skirt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Minutes Later…<em>**

* * *

><p>"Done!" we all shouted, fully dressed into our uniform. Yeah, we change quickly; we don't take forever like other girls do. It's a spy thing.<p>

"We have exactly eleven minutes to kill, though," Liz said.

"Oi, I'm hungry. We are_ not_ killing any time right now," Bex pushed us out the door. "We are going to be there early and eat the bread rolls before any of the teachers see and I won't be irritable during your mother's speech, Cammie."

Oh, I forgot to mention my mom was the headmistress. Cool huh? Not really, many people think I have special treatment with the teachers and I know everything that's going on behind the closed doors. In reality, I do not have any special treatment nor know anything secret-related with the teachers. But hey, a girl can dream.

"Fine," I huffed. An idea formed in my head, "Why don't we have a race to see who could reach the dining hall first?"

Before any of them could complain, I took off running. I heard my friends yell at me as I rounded the corner.

"Cammie!"

"That's no fair Cam, you have a head start!"

"Cameron!"

They'd never catch me. Well… Bex probably would, she's the most athletic person in my year. At least I have a head—never mind. Bex came up beside me laughing before taking the lead.

**CRASH!**

"I'm so sorry Macey, I didn't mean to push you into that vase!" I heard Liz exclaim.

Bex was on the staircase, quickly running down the numerous steps. Thinking fast, I jumped on the railing and slid past her.

"That's cheating," Bex exclaimed.

"No, it's being a spy," I shouted back. I jumped off right when Liz and Macey hopped on, Bex still racing down the stairs. "I'm going to win," I sang as I skipped through the oak doors leading to the dining hall. But before I took another step inside, my friends tackled me to the ground.

"TIE!" they shouted.

We got up laughing and said hello to our other classmates who had gathered around us. After a couple adjustments to our uniform, giggles, and hellos, we headed towards the junior table. I sat down around my friends as we exchanged our summer stories and gossiped about the latest Hollywood scandal. I couldn't help but think in my head, "_It's great to be home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I would like to apologize again for the two year unannounced hiatus. I just suddenly lost interest in continuing Revenge is Sweet and Revenge is Goode, Really Goode. But don't worry, I am now going to finish this story no matter how long it will take me. What did you guys think about this new version of the chapter? I think it's more descriptive, well-written, and a lot longer than my previous attempt at a first chapter. Don't you? Though, I have to admit, I probably have a couple grammatical errors here. But you have to give me props on how well I've improved in my writing since two years ago with the original Revenge is Sweet. I will do my best to update constantly. It will take a while to re-write everything and add more detail, but I can assure you it will be finished without any hiatus of any kind. I would love to hear your opinions of my stories, but please be polite.**

**I'm going to start rewriting the second chapter now!**

**~Missing Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

_You know what they all say, "**Revenge is Sweet…"**_

_It's junior year and Gallagher Academy is doing another exchange with Blackthorne Institute. But this time around, Gallagher is making the trip to Blackthorne. What happens when Cammie Morgan and her friends find themselves at war with a couple Blackthorne boys? Here's a hint: a lot of pranks. A lot can happen when you have teenaged spies-in-training are planning complex pranks. No one is safe, even the teachers. But what happens if one prank goes too far?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I stuck to my promise and guess what? It's another chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm Ally Carter? Excatly, I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge is Sweet<strong>

_By Missing Missy_

Chapter 2: The Welcome Back Dinner

"_Oh, I love shopping in Paris. Did you hear about this one store…"_

"_Singapore was nice but it is way better in the spring because…"_

"_They were hiding the stolen jewels the kangaroo! Why would you hide the jewels in a kangaroo pouch, I mean, really?"_

"_Apparently there was a bomb in one of Lady Gaga's outfits but there was an alumnae attending the concert to disable it. I heard it from…"_

You could hear lots of strange things while waiting for the teachers to arrive to the Welcome Back dinner. And with a hundred girls giggling and gossiping, you tend to only hear bits and pieces of everything even though you're trained to listen very well.

"_That poor kangaroo!"_

"_I prefer Japan personally when it's autumn."_

"_But you know what's better than shopping for clothes in Paris? Shopping for boys."_

"Speaking of boys," Bex nibbled at her bread roll cautiously (she didn't want to be caught by Madame Dabney, our C&A teacher). "Heard from Zachary Goode?"

Macey glanced up from her magazine with a slight grin before turning the page. Liz slightly turned towards me while conversing with Anna Fetterman. I fought the blush that was trying to reach my cheeks. I haven't heard single thing from him—which I expected. I tried to come up with something to say when Tina Walters sat next to me.

"Hey Cammie!"

"Hey Tina," I felt relieved to avoid the boy-subject with Bex. I internally groaned when I realized that it was Tina who was the distraction. It wasn't like I hated her or anything. It was just the fact that Tina was a very gossipy person. I braced myself for new rumor she'd fling at me.

"Is it true that your mother went on a mission to Tokyo to disable a bomb? But she didn't have the right tools so she used a fish?" She said this really fast without stopping for a single breath.

"Is it even possible to disable a bomb with a fish?" Bex asked while finishing her second bread roll.

I shook my head, "Of course not, Tina. That's impossible."

She frowned, "Really?" I nodded. "Fine, but I heard that a certain Blackthorne boy contacted you during the summer."

Right when she said that, conversations at the junior table stopped as every girl leaned in closer to hear my answer. Unfortunately I did not have an answer and was quickly trying to think of one. Thankfully, the teachers decided to barge through the doors of the dinning hall.

Every single person in the room, spy-in-training and teachers, watched my mother walk towards the podium to begin the Welcome back.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" My mother asked.

Just then, every girl at every table stood and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives," we finished and sat down. My mother, however, stayed standing, waiting for all of us to sit down before continuing on with her speech.

"Welcome back, ladies! I trust you had an enjoyable summer? And for those who are new," My mom gave a small smile directed towards the nervous seventh grade girls. "Welcome. Now, I have an announcement."

As my mother paused to take a breath, I noticed everyone sit up a bit straighter and paid even more attention. Announcements could mean anything, canceled classes, town trips, boys visiting… So that means something's up. What else would you think of when she said announcement?

"As we all know, last semester, a delegation of fifteen students from the Blackthorne Institute came to Gallagher Academy for an exchange. This year, instead of a delegation coming here, Gallagher Academy will be sending our own delegation of fifteen students to Blackthorne!"

Excited whispers and squeals of glee filled the dining room. After a couple moments of non-stop chatter, my mother cleared her throat. Everyone went silent and did their best to settle down and listen to the rest of my mother's speech.

"We are in the middle of finalizing our list of girls to send as the delegation. They will be revealed tomorrow during dinner. Until then, please concentrate on your training and schoolwork. Have a great school year, everyone!" my mother finished with a flourish and cheers erupted the dining hall as dinner was served.

"So what do you guys think?" Kim Lee asked as she cut into her steak.

"About what? The exchange with Blackthorne?" Liz glanced up from her soup. Kim nodded as she ate a piece of steak.

Everyone, including the teachers, was talking about the exchange with Blackthorne. Judging by the squeals and giggles, everyone was excited at the prospect of seeing boys. I think Madame Dabney, our C&A teacher, may have even squealed at one point or another, which was sort of strange. I'm hoping the reason she squealed was not because of the Blackthorne students. That would be very odd and a bit illegal. I wouldn't blame her if I were wrong, though.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this is brilliant!" Bex exclaimed with her thick British accent.

"I know, right?" Tina leaned over me to high-five Bex. Really Tina? I'm trying to eat here. "Think about it. I mean, we're going to have an exchange with Blackthorne, a spy school full of _guys_," Tina sighed.

"And if they look like the guys who came last semester, they're bound to be good-looking too," Anna blushed into her soup. Eva, Tina, Kim, and everyone else at the table squealed.

I looked at Macey who rolled her eyes. "Guys," Macey quieted the squealing girls. "Headmistress Morgan said only a delegation of _fifteen_ girls are going to the exchange. What are the chances of you guys actually going?" Macey quickly looked at Liz, "I wasn't being serious, Liz."

Liz slumped in her seat, mumbling.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Don't rain on everyone's parade, Macey. We know you have you're eyes on someone in the outside word anyways."

Tina perked up, "So the rumor's are true! You're seeing Preston Winters, the Governor Winter's son. I thought you guys were fake-dating just to give your father's more popularity for the election race?"

Did I forget to mention that Macey's father was running for Vice President alongside Governor Winters? I did? Well now you know Macey spent some time after her trip to Switzerland on the campaign trail with her father and the Winter's.

Mace made a face, "Me dating Preston Winters? Ugh. I am not dating him nor fake-dating him, Tina."

Tina looked slightly put off, but quickly brightened. "While we're on the topic of boys...," she trailed off and faced me. I tried to avoid her questioning look as I took another bite of my steak.

"You, Cammie Morgan, and Zachary Goode had quite a goodbye last semester in the foyer," she grinned at me. Everyone stopped eating and talking to watch me turn red. "Care to share what happened?"

I took another bite of my dinner, chewing slowly before swallowing. They were all waiting for my answer. There was no way for me to avoid it. Unless I be a spy and become very cryptic and vague—just like Zach.

"We just said goodbye to each other," I shrugged. I sipped my water hoping the subject would change.

"_Just said goodbye?"_ Eva looked at me like I was crazy. "He swept you off your feet and kissed you!" Everyone giggled and nodded.

"Were his arms nice and strong?" Anna asked with a full on blush.

"Does he smell good?" Tina questioned.

"Is he a good kisser?" Kim said bluntly. More giggles and nudges erupted

I looked at my friends for help. But Macey was too busy reading her magazine while poking at her salad. Liz was too busy calculating the chances of us being chosen for the exchange in her head. (She almost knocked over her glass of water while realizing another factor that could change the outcome.) Bex was the least help of all because she was just watching me being bombarded with questions like I was some sort of dinner entertainment.

_Great friends I have, huh? __**NOT.**_

"Well, Cammie?" Tina prodded me. "Are all these answers a yes?" I bit my lip trying to come up with an answer without trying to look stupid. "I think that's a yes, ladies!" They all squealed. I huffed. How would I know the answer to these questions when I'm confused about them in the first place. Stupid Zach with his stupid, cryptic ways.

"Hey guys," Liz said with her southern accent. "I figured out the chances!"

Everyone cheered and began to ask Liz all these questions.

_So now she comes to my rescue AFTER they bombared me with questions. _At least I was out of the center of attention for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Personally, I think this newer version of the second chapter is way better than the original one. Don't you? I'd like to skygirl1229 for being my first review. Also thanks to Snow Angel5466, ImmaCompleteNinja and Bookfreaks98 for their reviews too. I was so happy to read them. Anyways, I'm off rewriting the next chapter! Though, I may add additional chapters here and there to keep the story more interesting and fun. Who knows? Please continue reading and reviewing! If you guys have any great ideas for pranks, feel free to tell me. I'll try my best to write it in the story. **

**Time for to rewrite Chapter 3!**

**~Missing Missy**


End file.
